


今天的巴蒂也很想啃大瓜

by IZUmiEsz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZUmiEsz/pseuds/IZUmiEsz
Summary: 设定：a)	小巴蒂在他们三年级的时候被释放（被调查说没有伤害纳威的父母）b)	小巴蒂之后一直在圣芒戈修养，没有复活伏地魔。c)	小巴蒂妈妈没有去把他换出来，他一直在阿兹卡班。d)	以斯帖布尔斯特罗德是斯莱特林，和米里森是堂姐妹关系。e)	以斯帖妈妈（乔安娜）是小巴蒂同学院学姐f)	以斯帖第七年在家里，所以和赫敏一样大战后才去读。g)     婚姻法预警大战过后的巫师界人口稀少，为了让巫师血统能继续下去，魔法部发布新法令：任何在18至38之间的都必须要在一个星期内找到配偶并且填写结婚表格。一星期后没有找到的魔法部将会安排配偶，三天内必须填写表格，否则将逐出巫师界，没收魔杖，消除魔力与一切相关记忆。额外预警：里面有很多朋友同人文里的东西，她是知道我用了这些角色和设定的，也允许了。
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Original Character(s), Bartemius Crouch Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 婚姻法预警！！！！！作者文笔很烂，还是个经常错字的。靠爱发电，不喜轻喷。

1.  
小巴蒂不愿意再和我说话。  
可能是因为我在斯莱特林休息室怼了他。  
“婚礼过后的第二个星期一，我会把你送回来的。如果你可以走得动的话。”那意味深长的坏笑让我实在忍不住了。  
“肯定走得动，你就算了。”说完这句话后他的脸瞬间黑得发亮，恨不得用眼神杀死我，咬牙切齿。如果不是因为不允许的话，我相信他会很乐意给我来一个阿瓦达索命咒。  
之后他就再也不肯和我说话了，尽管我已经在去魔法部的路上尝试了无数次暗示示好和道歉，他也依旧黑着那张脸，惜字如金，打死不妥协。  
但是，你要这样想，一见面他就威胁要打断我的腿哎！这可不算是我的错，我确实不觉得他能够打断我的腿。在斯内普教授面前皮了这么多年我的双腿都还健在，就凭他小巴蒂？算了算了。  
我们尴尬的坐在办理结婚的部门门口排队等候，中间夹着我们的父母。  
菲利普斯和乔安娜对这场婚姻倒是很满意的，虽然乔安娜一开始得到消息说我被安排给了一个比我年长大概19岁的人以后，那可是气得跳脚，和菲利普斯一起不停地托关系想方设法换人。但是得知是她的学弟小巴蒂后，就立刻笑逐言开了，在家里不停地给我洗脑，说他有多么多么好，恨不得自己是嫁过去的那一个。  
说实话，我对这场婚姻没有任何看法，我只想保住我的魔杖和我的魔力。我觉得很有必要和小巴蒂聊一下什么时候离婚，这样我们可以不互相干扰。大家继续佛系的该干什么干什么。  
思绪被小巴蒂的母亲贝弗莉打断了。她拉着乔安娜的手，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，“我的儿子巴蒂是一个很好很好的孩子，他可会照顾人了，绝对不会亏待你们的女儿。他还很聪明…” 那样子似乎很害怕我们会不愿意，来到这里了都突然反悔。  
坐在她旁边的克劳奇父子倒是吸引着我的注意力。老克劳奇活脱脱的一个麻瓜界银行经理的样子，梳得整整齐齐的头发，穿着非常合身的西装，皮鞋擦得发亮。坐直着身板，非常认真的时不时帮助贝弗莉加入些什么能够赞扬他儿子的评论。而他的儿子，则一副痞里痞气的样子，和我一样瘫坐在椅子上。他也一样穿着西装，只是那领带歪歪扭扭的随意挂在脖子上，头发已经被他时不时的小动作弄的凌乱不堪。这鲜明的对比。  
“在看你的未来夫婿吗？”菲利普斯用手肘撞了撞我的肩膀。  
“嗯…”  
“你们两个蛮配的，坐姿都一样。”菲利普斯打趣道，他瞄了一眼小巴蒂，“虽然进过阿兹卡班，但是那容貌还是不赖的。”  
“爸爸…”  
“克劳奇和布尔斯特罗德！”正当菲利普斯还打算继续说下去的时候，终于轮到了我们。我感谢着梅林，飞快的站了起来，故意的绕远了一点，不给菲利普斯一点机会。我知道我的父亲会拿我打趣。

我们继续坐了下来，只不过这一次我和小巴蒂被父母威胁着坐到了一起，而我们的父母坐在我们身后，用着一种很奇怪的阵势：我们的母亲分别坐在我们的身后，而两位男士也选择了坐在一起，坐在我的左后方。  
我们的母亲同时呵斥了我们瘫坐在椅子的行为，两个女人对这种心照不宣的行为感到开心，一下子关系变得很亲密，开始直呼对方的名字，还开始聊起了各种各样的话题。  
我不敢弯腰也不敢乱动，因为母亲正一边高兴的聊着天一边拿着魔杖戳着我的腰。我每一次回头无声抗议的时候都被她用那充满杀气的眼神吓到投降。至于我身边的小巴蒂，自然也受到了同等待遇，只不过他可能已经学精了，不让他直着瘫，他就侧着。  
是的，这个可耻的人为了能够瘫坐着，把头放在了我的肩膀上。在我死命瞪他的时候，他回以一个狡猾的笑容。几个家长没有因为这件事而不满，反而有些许的高兴。  
“你看他们感情多好。”我那没心没肺的父亲拉着已经明显听起来有些尴尬的老克劳奇先生打趣道。  
我不打算跟他计较，这一件事就先这么算了，毕竟我一见面就怼了他。我干脆把注意力转移到了坐在前方的那位女巫，她显然比这些不靠谱的人有趣多了。  
那位女巫正仔仔细细的审查着我们父母帮我们填的结婚申请，她拿着所有的身份资料，一个一个的对下去，好像我们会把自己的出生年月日还有名字写错一样。  
就在我这么想的时候，那位穿着厚重大袍子的女巫抬起了头，“以斯帖布尔斯特罗德？”  
我心里一颤，开始回想到底是谁填写了我的那份申请。我微微举起了左手，右手已经被小巴蒂霸占了，“在...”  
“你的出生日期写错了。”  
小巴蒂忍不住“噗”的笑了。我猛地回过头去，看着那罪魁祸首。我的老父亲耸了耸肩，用嘴型回了我一句，“我不知道。”  
行吧，我恨这个世界。  
我先是突然抽开了右手臂，报复这个占我便宜的懒鬼，收获到了小巴蒂不满的“嘶”的一声。接着一本正经的胡说八道道，“对不起女士，这是我委托我父亲帮我填写的，我当时在学校。我的父亲年龄大了，有点老人痴呆。”我得瑟的回过头，看着我那已经僵住的父亲，还有坐在他旁边已经因为尴尬而快要爆炸的老克劳奇。我发誓，今天是老克劳奇最痛苦的一天。  
那位女巫却信了我的鬼话，一脸很懂的样子，突然摆出慈祥的面孔，“噢，我理解的亲爱的。我帮你改一下。”

资料终于审核完以后，女巫站了起来，“已经登记好了，请问各位有什么问题吗？”  
赶在父母说没问题之前，我和小巴蒂同一时间唰的站了起来，“有！”我们同时喊了出声，但是没有两位母亲那样关系变得亲密。我们选择了互相白对方一眼。  
小巴蒂再怎么样不好，也依旧选择了绅士一点，他做了个请的手势，“女士优先。”  
为了不显现出我的真面目，我友好的微笑着道谢，接着立刻变脸看向了女巫，“什么时候可以离婚？”  
“我也想问同一个问题。”小巴蒂紧接着说道。  
背后已经不停地在接受着母亲的魔杖攻击了，她死命的戳着我的背。  
我对这位女巫没有露出惊讶的表情而感到意外，但是接下来的回应才是让我崩溃的：“噢亲爱的，你们不是第一对问这个问题的。只是你们比较直接。”  
什么？我竟然不是第一个？我感到很震惊，如此操作竟然已有人领先？又一次的感受到了威胁，只不过这一次的威胁不是来自韦斯莱兄弟的。噢，那对双胞胎，我们至今没有在谁最皮这上面分出胜负。我依旧记得我们比赛谁能先把费里奇气疯，但是过了几个月后我们发现，费里奇早就被大名鼎鼎的哈利波特的父亲与他的好友们气到疯癫了。为此我们对费里奇身残志坚的精神感到敬佩，精神上受到的伤害没阻止他继续他的工作—折磨学生。于是我们把目标放在了费里奇的爱猫身上，那可怜的猫到了后面见到我们就绕道走，宵禁后也不敢再和她的主子报告我们的夜游。  
就在我结束回忆的时候，女巫开口说话了，“三年后才可以。”  
“什么？“我们同时问了同一个问题，并且发出了惨叫。


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里面有一些角色来自于我朋友，她在晋江有发文：  
> http://www.jjwxc.net/onebook.php?novelid=3686506

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：主要人物基本都没死，这个就是无脑的文。满足一下看书的时候的遗憾。  
> 乔治依旧失去了耳朵，但是没有失去弗雷德。为了不让他寂寞，我把朋友的乔治同人文里的女主也写进来了。斯内普教授也没有死，之后可能有雷人的设定（有一个跟我朋友的同人文有关的）。anyway，只是为了自己开心写的。

2.  
我并不是没有幻想过自己的婚礼，在我年少无知还是个十一二岁的孩子的时候，我也曾想过几乎每一个姑娘所幻想过的事情：穿着纯白色的婚纱，父亲牵着我的手，慢慢的走向我的爱人。  
这种想象都是拜麻瓜界的电视剧和童话故事所赐，当然，也有我这对酷爱麻瓜事物的父母的功劳，他们从来不会放过任何一个晚上的机会来给我讲那些公主的故事。而在这些故事的荼毒下，十一岁的我产生了幻觉：我不是一般的人，我的爱人会骑着白马而来，我们会过上童话般幸福的生活。  
现实在我六年级的时候给了我一拳，我只好对那些虚假的童话挥手说再见，也对感情这种东西保持着距离。  
不过现实中的婚礼也并不是和我当时所想象的全部不一样。我穿着纯白色的婚纱和父亲牵着我的手这一段是一样的。只是我要嫁的人没有骑着白马而是很明显像我一样被强行抓过来的，那张臭脸上已经够明显的表现出来了。而且他不是我的爱人，我也不是他的。他不符合我任何择偶标准，而我也一样不符合他的。但是两个不搭竿的人还是莫名其妙的被绑在了一起。  
巫师们对信仰不感兴趣，所以神父是不可能存在的，但是还是有一个类似的人出现在了现场。而我们，十分荣幸的有新任魔法部部长金斯莱 沙克尔作为证婚人。  
小巴蒂强扯出一丝笑容，说实在的，他刚才一脸不满的样子比现在好看多了。他从我的父亲那接过我的手，也还算温柔的让我挽着他的手臂。  
沙克尔开始了那一长段的演讲，我一个字也没听进去，而是茫然的四处看着。我旁边那位就更过分了，时不时用另一只手戳我两下，然后又假装自己什么也没做。用着这种幼稚的行为来浪费时间。  
“巴蒂米尔斯克劳奇二世...”  
小巴蒂赶在沙克尔长篇大论之前赶紧说了一句，“我愿意。“他坏坏的看了我一眼，用嘴型对我说了一句，”你完了。“  
沙克尔挑了挑眉毛，那姨母笑让我毛骨悚然。他接着看向了我，“以斯帖...“  
“愿意愿意。“我赶紧说道，接着对着小巴蒂露出了一个诡异的笑容。就在他一脸疑惑且沙克尔看向别处的时候，我故意踩了他一脚，用我的高跟鞋。  
“操...”我听到他吃痛的小声爆粗，露出了胜利的微笑。如果有想法就要行动起来，这就是我给小巴蒂上的第一节课。

我在那走来走去，穿梭在我们两家的七大姑八大姨还有各类父母的猪朋狗友之间。小巴蒂已经被我八卦的伯父和伯母给包围了，还有我那巨型的表妹。真的，她可真魁梧，我在她面前就好像一个吃瘦肉精长大的孩子。以至于我的伯父伯母一度怀疑乔安娜和菲利普斯虐待我，没有给我吃的。  
“斯内普教授？”我在人群中看到了一个黑色的脑袋。那身影我是一辈子都忘不掉的，而那身影的主人也一定一辈子都忘不掉我。我一直都记得斯内普教授咬牙切齿的看着我，而我摆着一副我就喜欢你讨厌我却干不掉我的架势。  
那只大蝙蝠回过了身，他手里拿着一个纸盘子，还有一个叉子。纸盘子上的食物已经堆成了小山。这个一度让我怀疑是一个自闭中年人的教授果然是选择了拿好吃的然后躲在角落里坐着。  
在看到我的一瞬间，他的脸黑得和他的袍子一样，“布尔斯特罗德小姐，啊，不。是克劳奇夫人。”   
地窖的大蝙蝠一如既往的穿着那黑色的袍子，但是气色却比教书的时候好上了许多。曾经和自己一样瘦的跟饥荒难民一般的教授有了一点发福的迹象。  
我们尴尬的看着对方，不，应该说是我在观察他，而他尴尬的看着我。斯内普教授看上去做了十分久的思想斗争才开口打算和我寒暄几句，“你...还去读了七年级？”  
“嗯，是的。”  
他挑了挑眉，“这可真是讽刺不是吗？昔日的禁闭常客竟然如此好学，而我们大名鼎鼎的波特先生，呵。”我看着他的脸，一下子就知道他想表达什么了。我以前的院长快要控制不住准备喷射自己的毒液了。  
我庆幸波特没有在附近，我发誓我在穿梭的时候看到了他和韦斯莱的身影。我只能在内心为他默默的祈祷，希望梅林有眼，不要让斯内普把他抓到。  
“教授，要喝酒吗？”我一把抓住了桌子上的两瓶酒，我只知道这两个是酒，但是我不知道这个是什么酒。至于为什么，那是因为两个瓶子上只写了酒这一个词。  
不知道是我转移话题的功力更好了还是斯内普也已经不想继续讨论他亲爱的波特先生，他点头答应了。  
于是我们两个坐在了角落，我开始不顾形象的直接用瓶子对着嘴喝。  
我眯着眼睛看着眼前热闹的人群，一时之间竟忘记了这是自己的婚礼。我看着红头发的双胞胎有说有笑的经过我的面前，他们没有发现我的存在，各自牵着自己的爱人。乔治牵着那个外号是小黑猫的姑娘，我已经忘了她的名字。我从一开始就知道他们会走到一起，一个漂亮勇敢的格莱芬多和一个帅气勇敢的格莱芬多，天生一对。弗雷德走在他们的后面，牵着安吉丽娜。  
真是幸福。  
我转移了视线，看向了我们的父母。菲利普斯已经喝醉酒开始放开了的搂住韦斯莱先生和他一起讲着麻瓜世界的趣闻，乔安娜和贝弗莉则和其他的女士坐在一起，细声细语的讨论着什么，仿佛他们二位从来都是如此淑女。而老克劳奇先生的脸已经因为酒精有些微红，他腼腆的笑着，不知道在和沙克尔讨论着什么。或许是关于他的儿子？那个被他残忍冤枉扔进阿兹卡班的儿子？  
“老克劳奇肯定又在说着他儿子当年的成绩。”斯内普教授看穿了我的想法，他动作优雅的把酒倒在了一个小杯子里，“12个OWLs。”他喝了一口，“这酒还不错。”  
“我听说他很恨他的儿子。”  
“噢，不。他们两的关系比你想象的复杂多了...”他撇了撇嘴，“你知道吗，我曾经发誓不会喝酒。”斯内普教授的酒量估计不是很好，三杯下肚就开起了话题。  
“我那讨人厌的酒鬼父亲...”他用着那厌恶的表情说着，接着又安静了下来。  
我看着这个男人，那双眼睛头一次没有像深不见底的漩涡，还流露出了脆弱，“教授...”我试图想些什么安慰他的话，我对他没有太多的反感之情，也对他的间谍时间感到十分敬佩。  
他突然盯着我，“不要试图安慰我。我不需要这种巨怪的安慰。”他喝了一口酒，“以斯帖，噢，我可以这样叫吗？克劳奇夫人叫起来十分奇怪。”  
“谢天谢地，您终于意识到了克劳奇夫人是一个十分奇怪的称呼。当然，我的好教授，您可以叫我以斯帖。”我松了口气，我并不想任何人叫我克劳奇夫人，巨怪都是一个比它好听的称呼。  
“生活从来没有对小巴蒂友善过。”不知道他是用着一种什么心态在说着这句话，“他过的不容易，你就...我劝你善良。”那低沉的声音没有任何的情感波澜，平静的说出了这句话，仿佛它简单的就好像在问对方你吃了没有。  
我点了点头，选择了不去说些什么。  
“以斯帖！”我顺着声音看向了被包围着的小巴蒂，他正可怜兮兮的站在我的外祖母和祖母之间，旁边还有一个我不认识的老太太。  
斯内普教授也看向了那个方向，他用着那嘲讽的语气，“快去吧，你可怜的丈夫需要你的帮助。”  
小巴蒂站在那里，两个老妇人嘴巴没有停的在说着什么，而那老太太也一样。三位明显没打算放过他。他就可怜巴巴的看着我，那个37岁的男子，眨巴眨巴着眼睛，对我发着求救信号。  
看吧，12个OWLs的人依旧需要我这个差点全部挂科的学渣的帮助。可能是酒精的缘故，我大胆的站了起来，去挑战我那两个祖母。我像一个上阵的将军般威风凛凛。  
到了她们面前后我怂了。  
我和小巴蒂一起站在那里，可怜巴巴的看着远方的斯内普教授。然而那阴郁的男人只是回以了一个坏笑，就继续喝着他的酒，假装看不到。  
小巴蒂不停地用手轻轻蹭我，暗示让我做些什么好逃跑。但是我不敢，我在我的祖母和外祖母面前，就好像纳威隆巴顿在斯内普教授面前。  
像罚站的孩子，乖乖站在那，听着他们问东问西。  
“好孩子，你生得真好看，告诉我，你的工作是什么？”那个不认识的老太太应该是小巴蒂的祖母，她慈祥的面孔让我倍生好感。  
“我还没毕业。”  
“噢噢，这样。你打算找什么工作？”  
我的祖母帮我回答了这个问题，“她呀，可能会去当一个治疗师。”  
“不，其实我...”其实我只想自暴自弃天天抱着麻瓜的肥宅快乐水过日子。  
“噢，不不，她会进魔法部，成为一名傲罗。”我的外祖母说道。  
这次换我用手蹭小巴蒂了，我乞求他做些什么。  
“你们打算什么时候生孩子？”噢，这致命的问题。  
我们尴尬的看了对方一眼，不敢表露出我们的不和。他搂住了我，把手搭在了我的肩膀上，而我揽住了他的腰，假装羞涩。两个人十分配合对方。  
“祖母，以斯帖还小。”小巴蒂微笑着说道，他假假的用嘴唇在我的额头上碰了一下。我轻轻的捏了他的腰一把，接着偷偷瞪了他一眼，让他不要太过分了。  
老太太敲了敲他的脑袋，“你不小了！37的人了！”她拿出手帕，开始抽泣，“可怜我啊，就是想抱个孙子或者孙女。你看你，好不容易找到了一个好姑娘，对我的愿望确是如此态度。”  
我这是被逼迫生孩子了吗？  
我的祖母和外祖母在听到了小巴蒂的年龄后瞪大了眼睛，“什么？以斯帖，你怎么会找一个比你大这么多的人？”我严重怀疑她们完全没有在意魔法部的法案。  
俗话说得好，狗急了跳墙，兔子急了会咬人。我急中生智，指向了刚刚站起身的斯内普教授，“亲爱的你看呐，那是我的魔药老师，我们去向他问声好吧。”我说着就开始跑，拉住了小巴蒂的手扯着他逃跑。  
“教授！我们来找你了教授！”我大声喊道，不顾斯内普惊恐的表情和他崩溃的内心，在众人的目睹下，撒开了腿冲向他。  
我相信，这会是斯内普最想忘记的一天。


End file.
